


Threats

by thejadevictoria



Category: Falling in Reverse
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejadevictoria/pseuds/thejadevictoria





	Threats

I walked into the studio to see all of my best friend's band mates laughing as he sat on the couch, his cheeks very flushed.  
"Are you guys making fun of Jacky again?" I asked as I strolled across the room, taking a seat next to Jacky on the couch.  
"As usual," Ronnie said.  
I gave Jacky a hug. "Don't let them bully you," I told him. He was my best friend, but I liked him a little bit more than that. The only problem was, I was pretty sure that the feeling wasn't mutual. When I looked up from the hug, I saw Derek and Ryan nudging each other. "What?" I asked in a deadpan tone.  
 "Nothing," Ryan started, "We were merely mentioning the fact that you give out a lot of hugs."  
"Oh. sorry," I apologized. My phone started ringing from inside my bag.  
"We don't mind," Ronnie told me as I continued to dig through my purse, "Especially J- ow!" The second my phone stopped ringing was the second I found it.  
"Pardon?' I asked him since he had obviously been cut off, from what thou, I wasn't sure. I looked at my missed calls to see one of my friend's numbers.  
"I was just saying-," Ronnie started again as I got a text, I looked down to check it. _SOS_ it read.  
"I got to go!" I jumped up, interrupting Ronnie. "Sorry, I just got an emergency text from a friend. I'm not sure how serious it is, but best to find out. I'll talk to you guys later. And Ronnie, just text me what you were going to say. Sorry!" I told them as I ran out the door.

***

My friend's emergency turned out to be a broken heart. While I always wanted to be there for her, that was the fourth one in three months. Now, I was headed back to the studio. Jacky had asked me to meet him there. It was eleven by now and I figured he'd be home, but his car was out front when I pulled up.  
"Jacky?" I asked as I walked in. "What's up? Are you okay?" He sat on the couch. His elbows were on his knees which were moving constantly. He seemed nervous.  
"I'm just going to come out and ask it. Do you care for me?"  
I was pretty shocked. "Well, yeah. You're my best friend. Is that a crime?"  
"No. I mean, do you care for me, like as more than that?"  
"Do you feel like that towards me?" I asked cautiously.  
"I asked you first," he countered sounding very childish. If he was asking me then he must feel the same. Right?  
"Yes," I blurted out.  
"Really?" he blurted, a grin breaking from ear to ear.  
"Yeah," I started blushing.  
"Do you want to go out sometime?" he started blushing as well.  
"I'd love to!" I moved forward, kissing his cheek.  
"When would you like?"  
"We could go to my house and watch movies. I know most couples first dates are like going out to eat and getting to know each other, but we've known each other for years."  
"Takeout too?"  
"Yeah!"

***

Two hours later, we had finished a movie, and empty takeout bags sat on my coffee table.  
"So, I was wondering," I started, "Why have you waited until now to ask me out?"  
"You could of always done it," Jacky informed me.  
"Yeah, but I always thought you didn't feel the same way," I stuttered.  
"Well how do you think I felt?"  
"Point. so why did you finally ask?"  
"Ronnie threatened to tell if I didn't," Jacky looked down and blushed.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, you probably think I'm a little bitch now."  
"Hardly. That's probably what it would've taken for me to do it," I admitted.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, but I'm really glad you did ask me."  
"Same here," suddenly, a yawn overcame me. "Are you tired?"  
"Not really," I totally just lied. Jacky gave me the most intense stare ever.  
"Fine," he said with an exaggerated sigh.I smiled, reaching  over, I went to give him a kiss on the cheek, but last minute, he turned his head and our lips met. Jacky slowly moved his hands to the small of my back, pulling me closer. I placed one hand on his shoulder as the other caressed his cheek. After a while, we broke apart for air.  
"Wow," I gasped.  
"Yeah," he smiled. We both grinned at each other as we pressed our foreheads together before meeting each others lips again. So glad Ronnie wasn't to scared to threaten people.


End file.
